An Immoral Love
by Serene Love of a Pureblood
Summary: A story of an immoral love between two different people from two different worlds. Can a human and a vampire live together although many are against to them? Leave a review


_**Disclaimer: **__Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me, it was owned by Hino Matsuri. Except this story I made._

* * *

**An Immoral Love**

**Summary: **

A love between a vampire and a human girl. In this story, Yuuki was born as a human not a vampire and the vampire she loves is Kaname, a pureblood.

_"I am the last heir of our lineage and the most important person in our society. I am the only son of the pureblood family, Kuran. And yet, I'm in love with a human girl. True, humans are frail beings to us but she's the most precious person to me. I can't stop this love developing between us... an immoral love that everyone is against to it."_

**Chapter 1:**

I sat one of the benches here in the park. I watched every child playing and running… laughing. They seem to be happy. Their parents are there to watch over them. Some of them are joining their kid's play. There are many people walking and among them are vampires. _Do they know?_

_I wish I could join them. Sometimes, I feel scared to do it because I don't want them to know who I am… my true nature. I am different, in my physical appearance there's no doubt I'm a being however deep inside I'm not a human… a vampire._ _I wore this human skin and within me is a monster that prey upon human's blood. Blood quenches our thirst. Even the blood of our fellow vampires can do the same especially the blood of our loved. We can also kill them in just mere biting; they will turn into dusts or suffer the painful transformation into a vampire. I'm a pureblood, the rarest among our race can possess this dark power. That's the reason why I stay away from them._

A little girl seated near at the fountain caught my sight. She was staring at the sky and suddenly, her gaze went to my place. She approached me; she smiled at me and said,

"Do you want to play with me?" I was surprised to her statement. She invited me to play with her and I don't know why, she's the first human that I met.

She sat beside me, "It's okay to talk to strangers so that you can have many friends. But sometimes, I don't because I might be rejected."

"Why? You're very friendly and nice but why do you say already that you'll be rejected?" I asked curiously.

She only smiled and I asked again, "Anyway, are you alone? Where you're parents?"

"My mother left me here a while ago because she will buy something and she'll come back soon. How about you?"

"Well, may I know your name?" I changed the topic.

"It's--- Mother!" She was about to answer my question but at the same time, she noticed someone approaching and caught her attention. "Yuuki, it's time to go home." _Yuuki, what a nice name… _She quickly rose from her seat and ran towards the speaker. "Mommy!" She called. I heard the older woman said to her, "Let's go home. Who's that boy?"

And I heard the little girl replied, "Oh! I forgot to ask."

Before she left, she took a glance at me and smiled. I smiled back at her… _Wait! Why did I smile? I was not supposed to do that but perhaps, because she's very nice to me. _And then, I stared at their fading figures.

"Kaname-sama!" I was distracted by my guard and I turned to face him, "Now what?" I said with annoyance.

"I finally found you!" He was happy to see me because if not, he will be in trouble.

I chuckled. "Kaname-sama?" He was bewildered and he even scratched his head.

I noticed that he was exhausted for searching me. _Oh! I remembered that I made him lost because it annoys me whenever I go out of my house and there will be a guard that tags along with me. I hate it. My mother always insists me to have a bodyguard at my side. I'm not a kid anymore and I am 10 years old in vampire years. Always mother's orders. Sheesh… _

"Kaname-sama, you should not talk to anyone especially humans." _How did he know that I talked to a human earlier? _"Were you watching me?" I asked him with a sonorous tone of my voice.

"I… No… definitely not Kaname-sama!" My guard stuttered and his forehead is sweating because of his nervousness.

I glared at him and he can't look straight at me and I noticed he is feeling uneasy. I mentally chuckled. And finally he said, "Kana…me-…sama! We… should get going… now, your mother, Juuri-sama might worry… because… it's going to be late." _I almost forgot, my mother might mad at me because I'm still out and also I don't want to be scolded."_

"Okay, let's go!" I said. He nodded and led me to our car. I entered and sat at the backseat and he started the engine and drove. I stared at the window, seeing so many kinds of people and vampires. _Do humans know about us, vampires that mingle with them everyday and night?_ I wondered.

As we passed by many houses along the streets, I sensed something different. There was something different in that house. Strange… aura emanating instead of a peaceful one but I think, someone is in trouble. _Is there something happening there?_

"Stop the car!" I shouted to my guard. He was astonished but didn't obey my order. He was bewildered but still he kept on driving,

"Why? What's wrong Kaname-sama?" He asked but didn't face me.

"I said stop!" I shouted him again. But still he didn't follow. "We're going to be late." He insisted. I noticed that this car is driving so fast and the house I sensed is too far away. _I need to get down or else, someone in it might be in danger. What do I have to do to make it stop? I don't mind if my parents will be worried but I have to do something. _My eyes turned into crimson red and bared fangs behind him. "If you refuse to obey me… I might kill you; now stop the car if you want to live." After hearing on what I have said, he didn't hesitate to stop it. We almost stopped a few meters away from that house; I immediately opened the door and ran to it. My guard didn't have the chance to disallow me instead he let me go. I didn't bother to bump against people who were passing as long as I'm heading towards my direction. I ran as fast I could knowing there's something going wrong.

I'm almost near, and when I arrived there, the gate is open and same with the front door. I entered their home without someone noticing me. I scanned the area and looked left and right but there's no one… none. I went upstairs and saw blood scattered all over the wooden floor. _Why is there blood here? Where are this people? Where have they been? Are they killed?_ I asked myself. Then suddenly, I heard a child's crying. I followed that conveying sound from a room. I approached that room; I slowly twisted the knob and saw a little girl crying. She was sitting at the corner, hugging her knees and head bowed. She looks familiar to me. I took a step to come near her but someone grabbed my hand and I hastily turned to face… a vampire. I was shocked; in front of me is a vampire. His eyes were the color of blood and bared fangs at me. He is thirsty… starving at this girl's blood. He glared at me and then his eyes averted to my side where the little girl is. _I have to do something. _My free hand moved on its own and I directly penetrated my hand through his chest. "You're a disgrace to all vampires!" I shouted him. Blood oozed from his body. In just seconds, he turned into dusts. When I turned to see her if she's fine, her eyes widened in astonishment. She was terrified into this horrible scene. I lent my hand for her to reach it. I was surprised she slapped my hand and clutched my coat so I leaned close to her. She clenched her teeth and said, "Why you all vampires have to kill so many people without fighting back?" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and wept. "I'm sorry about your parents." She banged her fists above my chest, "I hate you all! Now, they are gone… it's your entire fault." She squalled. I took pity on her… her parents were killed by this vampire I've killed. I can't blame her; she lost something very special to her. She was now all alone. I hugged her and patted her head to calm her down. A ring of light encircled her head like a halo. And suddenly, she fell asleep. I carried her out of this room and out from this house. I saw my guard outside and opened the car's door for us. He didn't try to ask me and merely nodded. I laid her at the backseat and closed the door. I used the front seat and we started leaving this place. I sighed.

"Juuri, why don't you sit down for a while?" Haruka was reading a book and seated on their couch. He was bothered at his wife's actions because until now, she was walking back and forth around their living room. He knew she was worried about their son.

"I can't sit down! Your son is still out and it's almost late."

Haruka chuckled. "Why are you laughing? And still not worried?" She was irritated at his husband's expression.

"Juuri, he's big enough to manage himself in any situation. I know he can and he's not a kid anymore."

"He's still a child! He's only ten." She demanded.

"I know but please just sit down. Calm down. I assure you he'll be here before sunrise."

Knock. Knock.

After hearing the door being knocked, Juuri hastily walked towards it and opened the door. She was astonished to saw his son covered in blood and together with him a sleeping human girl being held by him.

"Who's that girl?" She asked. Haruka stood up.

"Mother, I can explain."

"Yes, I need your explanation." She beckoned him inside. Kaname gently laid the girl on the couch. He saw his father in bewilderment.

"Kaname, what happened?" Haruka curiously asked.

"Father, I saved this girl from a vampire because he killed her parents."

"You killed a vampire?" Asked by his mother in disbelieve.

Kaname nodded. "Then why did you do that?" Haruka asked, crossing his arms.

"Because that vampire might kill her too and I want to help and save her."

"So that's the reason you're late." Juuri concluded.

"Yes mother and I'm very sorry. I knew you were worried about me but I'm here now safe and sound." Juuri firmly embraced his son. "Next time, don't do this again because not all of us are well-behave some of them are level-e, they are ex-human vampires originally humans who turned into vampires by purebloods."

"Alright mother."

"What are we going to do with this girl? She can't be with us and she's human." Haruka interrupted the hugging scene of his wife and his son.

"Well I have an idea; we can bring her to our human friend." Juuri gladly suggested.

"Wait mother! You have I mean we have a human friend?' Kaname asked. He was bewildered. He doesn't know about this human friend of them.

"I forgot, we haven't told you about him. His name is Cross Kaien, a vampire hunter and also a director of Cross Academy." Juuri replied.

"A hunter? Why did you befriend with a hunter?' Kaname was really bewildered. Juuri chuckled. Haruka too, seeing that confused face of his son. _Does this Juuri really want to make fun with their son? Make him upset or annoyed?_ He thought.

"Yes, so by tomorrow I and you will bring her to his place because he can take good care of her not us, okay?" Juuri uttered and smiled.

Kaname nodded. "Mother I'll bring her to our guest's room just for tonight."

"Okay go now."

Kaname carried the little girl to the room. He laid her into the bed and covered her in blanket. He sat on the chair that was near at the bed. He stared at her and caressed her cheeks. "I'm very sorry about your family. I didn't save them because I was late. I hope I could make it up to you."

"Your name is Yuuki. That's a nice name."

* * *

_Konnichiwa Minna-san! A new story I made. Don't you think Kaname is sooo innocent here? Hehehe… Hope you like this. Please leave a review. Onegaishimasu! ^^ Oh! I forgot, please read my first story entitled: Concealed Truth. I published there the chapter 3… I'm so excited on chapter 4, why? Because they will meet again, who? Just wait for it, okay??? Hahaha… _


End file.
